Breaking The Dawn With Ward And Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye recalls the conversation and promise that they made.


**Hey**,... **DarkDivine131**? I've finally managed to complete the ff that you requested for. In this times of SkyeWard nail biting times, I wanted to do a happy one. But a promo pic of Skye and Ward in epi 20 spurred me towards this direction. Hope you like it.

I so owe shout outs which I will get to. In the mean time, lots of hugs and Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. And I do not own the song Break of Dawn by Eric Saade.

**Summary** : Ward needs Skye to believe his promise.

xox

At the break of dawn, Ward tossed away the pillow he was hugging to the other end of the couch.

Throwing a glance at Garrett who was drinking his coffee in the comfort of his wing-back chair, Ward got up and made his way to the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, he stood still as the cold jet of water sprayed mercilessly on his skin.

He needs to stay awake.

He needs to stay alert.

He needs to stay focus.

He needs to not let go.

He needs to not give up.

He needs to stay alive.

He needs to get back to Skye.

He needs to honor their promise to love forever.

Under the unending spray of water, Ward let his tears streamed down his face. He had never cried for as long as he could remember. But the mere thought of Skye doubting his love for her sent him spiraling to a zone that terrified him to tears.

xox

_Flashback..._

_"Are they all lies?"_

_Skye asked Ward with her face turned away from him. She was handcuffed to the spiral staircase rail. Skye was seated on the third rung. It was just like the many times she had done while watching her SO workout on the punching bag while she was recovering from the gun shot wound. Or when she was tired out and needed a break from their training routine._

_Ward, standing behind her, had his hands clenching the rails. He wanted so much to release her from the cuffs that he had put on her. He wanted to his hands around those wrist instead. Not to grasp them but to cradle in his palms and let his thumb rest lightly on her pulse point. Much like the times when she was in coma after being shot. He needed to feel that she is alive and needing his own heartbeat to be in rhythm with hers._

_"Not where we are concerned." Ward replied in his voice that showed his remorse._

_"We?" Skye scoffed._

_"Us."_

_"After all that have happened. You being a Hydra. Killing God knows how many innocent lives. Betraying the team. You still say that there's us?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Didn't I tell you that this is not a good time to start anything?" _

_"And didn't I said we got to start somewhere?"_

_"Why?" Skye finally turned to face him._

_"Because," Ward whispered huskily, "I won't let you go."_

_"Is this why you have me cuffed and tied to this rail like some dog?!" Skye's voice filled with sarcasm._

_"The Clairvoyant sees what DeathLok sees." Ward told her softly._

_"Ahh I get it," Skye nodded in understanding. "You are going to beat the password out of me. And let The Controlling Freak aka The Fucking Clairvoyant watch it live?_

_"So what now? You are finally giving me a crash course on how to hold up under torture now? Forgive me if I don't rejoice and believe what you said about it being fun is true. Seeing that you have been lying all these while, I'm sure you can understand my point of view."_

_"I promised to protect you."_

_"Excuse me if I find that hard to believe right now."_

_"If you don't believe anything else about me, believe that Skye." Ward took a step closer to her. "Please trust me on this."_

_"I did trust you." Skye told him after gazing into his eyes. "I trusted you even when you hated me for betraying you with Miles and Rising Tide. I trusted you with my life. I trusted you even when you went to May. _

_"I trusted you so much that I was afraid to start or have any relationship with you. Miles showed me how a trust can be misused. I trusted you to not be like that. But I was wrong. You must be laughing your ass off right now._

_"Is this what you were warning me about? That you are not a good man?"_

_"I was telling you the truth."_

_"You know what? I think you are trying me confuse with this talk, isn't it?" Skye laughed humorlessly. "Either you are trying to soften me up to give you the password or you are hiding something really deep. How can you be a bad guy if you insist on protecting me? It doesn't add up."_

_"Add it up." Ward let his sad eyes rest on hers._

_Finally it dawn on Skye._

_"You love me?" Skye whispered uncertainly._

_"From the beginning," Ward answered huskily. "Even before I kidnapped you."_

_"But that didn't stop you from betraying the team."_

_"My mission was to blend in and gather intel on Coulson's revival. That's it. But then he ordered to have you eliminated."_

_"But that didn't stop you from taking orders to kill anyone he pleases!"_

_"It's complicated."_

_"Yeah, it is complicated when you are taking orders from some psycho who is bent on thinking he is some kind of god!" Skye laughed sarcastically and turned away from him._

_"Listen to me," Ward suddenly stepped in front of her, cupped her jaw and forced her to look up at him. "Whatever happens to me, I will make sure that you are safe."_

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"I may hail Hydra," Ward's firm hold soften to let his thumb caress her cheeks. "But my true allegiance is to you, Skye."_

_"Hydra may get me killed. But I will die for you," he whispered his vow as his eyes mirrored his emotions. "If it means you'll be safe."_

_"I owe Hydra for saving me from my past," he continued with a gentle trace of his thumb on her lips. "But I owe you to be with someone who truly loves you."_

_"Either you are messing with my head or you have a short circuit somewhere, Robot." Skye managed a giggle despite her confused position._

_"Neither." Ward shook his head._

_"You are serious aren' t you?"_

_"Yes."_

_Skye raise her hand to grasped his wrist. "So what happens now?"_

_"My order was to seduce you into giving me the password."_

_"Whoa! Did you jab yourself with some of that truth serum?" Skye gasped in surprise. "Next you are going to say you'll be dragging me to your bunk on the pretext of fucking my brains out just to make this whole order of yours more believable?"_

_"No." Ward took a key out of his pocket and proceeded to released the cuff on the rail but only to clinch the cuff to his own wrist. It took a few seconds for Skye to realize that they were cuffed together._

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Skye pulled his shirt to stop him from pulling her up the stairs._

_"We need to sleep."_

_"You are kidding me." _

_"No. Come on." Ward said as he captured her hand in his and gently tugged her upwards._

_"Ward - " Skye pulled his shirt again when he led her into his bunk._

_He silence her with a kiss as he closed his bunk door. Skye resisted at first. But his gentle, intoxicating and pleasurable kiss assaulted her senses to a surrender. His hand on the back of her neck was unnecessary as she tiptoed to kiss him back._

_Ending the kiss with soft butterfly kisses on her nose and eyes, Ward rested his forehead against hers. Their cuffed wrists were trapped between their bodies. His free arm was wrapped around the back of her waist to anchor her close to him. Skye's free fingers traced the line along his jaw before burying them in the thick of his hair at the back of his head. _

_"Are you really going to - "_

_Ward shook his head at her unfinished question. He interlaced his fingers with hers._

_"I'm not going to do anything to you other than just hold you while we both sleep. I know you are not planning to have sex with me. Even more now that you know about my - "_

_Skye lay her finger on his lips to silence him._

_"When we make out of this? Then yes. Let's have some sex," Skye told him with a straight face. "I'm sure you are not too locked down or boring considering May kept coming back for more."_

_"Damn it Skye!" he hissed although his voice was near crying when her pulled her up against his hard body. Skye could see the sudden rage that entered his eyes. "You and I, are not having sex! Not now or even after all this over!" he growled and pulled her even closer that she had to tilt her head back to look at him. "Don't you get it? I don't want it to be just sex between us!_

_"It will never be just sex between us. We will never have comfort sex. Or just sex to blow you out of my mind for consuming it 24 hours a day! We will never have sex just for the sake of it."_

_"I will make love to you, Skye," Ward gently released her just as his hard voice turned husky as he made the vow. "But I will never coerce or lead you into something that you do not want or ready for. I won't force or change about the way you feel for me. I have always believed that somewhere down the line, you'll be mine."_

_Skye remained quiet but kept her gaze on him. _

_After some long moments. Ward released her and took his key out. He uncuffed both of their wrists and gently rubbed her wrist to ease the redness. He then turned to open the door._

_"It's ok if you want to sleep in your own bunk," he said before starting to pull the door open._

_Skye stopped his action with her hand on his wrist. She then closed the door fully and locked it. Stepping into Ward personal space, Skye tiptoed to place a soft kiss on his lips before letting her feet plant back to the floor. Skye captured both his hands at the side of his body and laced her fingers with his. Ward immediately squeezed her fingers and pulled her closer._

_"Skye?"_

_"Hold me. Don't let me go."_

_"I won't." Ward promised as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "But if you wake up and fine yourself alone, know that I only leave to keep you safe. Even if I have to be alone out there to fight for your life, I will."_

_Skye's hands clenched the front of his shirt to pull him closer to her. He leaned his head down to hear her whisper against his chest. What she said gave him hope._

_"Don't make me regret loving you back, Robot."_

_End of Flashback_

xox

At the break of dawn, Skye tossed the pillow that she was hugging to the other end of the bed.

Glancing around the bunk, Skye scooted to the end of the bed and opened a drawer. Reaching in, Skye took one of Ward's grey shirt that he kept there. She quickly made his bed that she had been sleeping in since he returned to The Clairvoyant in order to keep Skye safe. Skye then returned to her own bunk, closed the door and sat down to look out the window.

She needs him to be safe.

She needs him to stay focus.

She needs him to not let her go.

She needs him to not give her up.

She needs him to stay alive.

She needs him to get back to her.

She needs him to honor their promise to love forever.

She needs him to be the good man that he is.

She needs him to not let her wake up alone, anymore.

Skye held Ward's shirt close to her heart and let her tears stream down her cheeks. The team thinks she is foolish to still trust in Ward. But her heart tells her that there is goodness in him that will never let her down.

Ward may have flown her into the sunset towards deceit and lies. But when this is all over, Skye believes Ward will fly her into their promised future of love together, at the break of dawn.

**THE END**

If I got a little carried away, I'm sorry. Share your thoughts?


End file.
